edfandomcom-20200215-history
May I have this Ed?
"May I Have this Ed?" is a season 5 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds attend their first school dance. Plot With the Peach Creek Jr. High's dance looming large on Friday night, everyone is feeling a little anxious, especially the boys, after all not only are you expected to invite a girl to go with you but you've got to actually dance with her too. So in a world of adolescent awkwardness, both Ed & Double D should - according at least to Eddy - be grateful that they have him around to help them out, or rather they have his brother in the shape of a definitely out-of-date date book. Not one to let grass grow under his feet & ignoring the protesting wails of his friends, Eddy quickly embarks on a pre-dance practice run that sees his mom's rather ratty old dressmaking mannequin transformed into every boys 'dance with me' dream date. Of course it doesn't all quite go to plan, Eddy himself may be bursting with confidence (at least in his own attic) but Ed's charming cheese fixation & Double D's tendency to faint away at the first whiff of 'do you wanna dance?' rejection pressure, pretty much scuppers his grand scheme of causing all round envy. Luckily though, being Eddy he has other plans up his sleeve to ensure the Eds make an impact at the dance later on. And so to the dance itself & as usual it's a case of boys on one side, minding the punchbowl and girls on the other waiting for something fun to happen. So as Jonny devours the nibbles & Rolf watches all from the safety of his 'don't touch me' puffer fish costume, Nazz is wondering why nobody has asked her to dance as the usually confident Kevin seems positively scared of her. So far for Nazz the dance is just boring & so it's not hard to understand why the arrival of the Eds - sporting an assortment of ill-matched fake facial hair perks her up a bit, after all, maybe Double D will ask her to dance, if he manages to evade Sarah's expectant smile that is. And in actual fact it's not long before Nazz & Double D are dancing & causing a bit of a stir, not least among the indignant Eddy & the jealous Kanker Sisters, seems there's trouble ahoy as usual... Quotes *'Ed': the school gets destroyed "Cool! No school tomorrow!" Edd: "It seems I did learn something from your brother's book, after all I did get to dance with Nazz." Ed: "And I got Wilfred's phone number, guys!" Eddy: "You're an idiot, Ed." ---- *'Sarah': been asked to go to the dance with Jonny "I'd rather date a frog, baldy!" Jonny: "Whaddya mean, I should have ate a breath mint, Plank?" ---- *'Kevin': Eddy submerged in the punchbowl "Whoa! I almost drank Dork-ade! I'm gonna heave!" Trivia *This episode was first shown on the Australian Cartoon Network on January 25, 2008, the UK on February 14, 2008 and the USA on June 29, 2008, five months after the episode was shown in Australia. *This is the third time the Eds came out of a serious situation unharmed. The first was in "Run for your Ed" and the second in the previous episode, "A Fistful of Ed". *The photo that Ed eats might be a picture of Eddy's brother or another relative of his. *Eddy still has his old Barry White LP and his room has changed remarkably little since 1999. He's even held on to that old "You electrify me" valentine Card from Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo too! *During the dance scene, Kevin says "Whoa! I almost drank Dork-ade! I'm gonna heave!". He could be referencing the name of various flavored drink brands such as Gatorade, Powerade, Kool Aid or any other drink that ends in "-ade". *When Rolf rolls everyone up with his costume, it parodies the Katamari seires. *When Eddy puts the note on the school wall near one of the posters it says "Win A Date With Eddy Heer". Notice 'here' is spelled wrong. *It is unknown how the school was rebuilt so quickly after this episode. Video This episode was uploaded by eddynaruto2000 on YouTube. -ElLvPbRG_E Category:Episodes Category:Season 5